Kei
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Otro año más se ha cumplido, por lo que el pequeño Kei se dirige a comprar un presente a la persona que es especial para ellos.


El pequeño de seis años caminaba sobre la larga y casi solitaria calle. A pesar de que el sol estaba en su esplendor, agradeció el clima refrescante. Tarareaba mientras daba pequeños saltos, haciendo ritmo con la canción que emitía su garganta y observando de vez en cuando la luz que se colaba entre las hojas de algunos árboles. Una suave brisa sopló, revolviendo su cabello dorado.

De un momento a otro, detuvo su caminar y volteó hacia un felino que lo observaba con curiosidad. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante el minino. Con cuidado se acercó al animal y se sentó en el suelo para quedar a su altura.

—Hola —Saludó con una sonrisa —¿Cómo te llamas? —El felino dio un maullido —Mucho gusto, Señor Bigotes —Acarició su cabeza —Yo me llamo Kei —El gato emitió un ronroneo ante el afecto y se talló en el brazo del menor —Oh, así que estás tomando un descanso. Bueno, yo disfruto de un lindo paseo antes de comprar un regalo.

Comenzó a hablar con el gato sobre el día que le esperaba hasta que una sensación en su nariz le indicó que había llegado a su límite —¡Achú! —Estornudo con todas sus fuerzas. El gato dio un brinco del susto —Lo siento, Señor Bigotes —Se cubrió la nariz y soltó otro estornudo —Pero soy alérgico a los gatos —Volvió a estornudar y sus lentes resbalaron por el puente de su nariz —Creo que ¡Achú! mejor ¡Achú! me voy ¡Achú! —Se levantó y comenzó a caminar decepcionado al tener que alejarse del felino.

El pequeño caminaba mientras los estornudos seguían. Después de un rato el malestar desapareció, siendo sustituido por otro típico síntoma de su alergia. Una ligera sensación de hormigueo invadió su brazo.

—Oh, oh —Observó su brazo donde el gato se había tallado y chasqueó la lengua al notar pequeños puntos rojizos que adornaban su blanca piel —Papá se preocupará si lo ve.

—Kei —Escuchó su nombre y volteó.

—¡Hola! —Sonrió ante los adultos que estaban cerca de él —Buenos días Daichi-san, Suga-san —Realizó una reverencia —Hola Yue-chan —Saludó con la mano a la pequeña que era sostenida por uno de ellos. La niña de dos años le devolvió el saludo.

—¿Estás solo? —Preguntó el de cabello cenizo con preocupación.

—No —Negó con la cabeza y señaló el cielo —Nunca estoy solo.

—Tienes razón —Sonrió —Lo olvidé.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —Se agachó Daichi hasta quedar a su altura.

—Estoy dando un paseo —Se acomodó sus lentes.

—¿Y tu papá?

—Se está preparando —Unió sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos —Hoy es ese día.

—Entiendo —Se incorporó y revolvió la rubia cabellera del pequeño —No tardes en volver o se preocupará.

—Descuide —Sonrió —Todavía tengo tiempo. Además —De la bolsa de su pantalón corto sacó un pequeño monedero en forma de gato —Tengo que comprar un regalo antes.

—Ya veo. Ah, Kei —Daichi observó su rostro por un momento —¿Estás resfriado?

—¿Eh?

—Cierto. Tienes la nariz roja —Respondió Sugawara.

—Ah —Colocó una mano en su nuca y comenzó a reír nervioso —No, yo…

—Kei —Suspiró al notar su brazo —Recuerda que no debes acercarte a los gatos.

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo —Guardó silencio unos segundos y decidió cambiar de tema —Ustedes —Desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado —¿Han ido… a verlo? —Preguntó indeciso.

—Claro —Se le acercó Sugawara con la pequeña en brazos —No vamos diario pero tratamos de ir mínimo una vez al mes.

—¿De verdad? —Sus ojos mostraron ilusión.

—Por supuesto. Seguimos siendo una familia después de todo.

—Papá se pondrá feliz al escuchar eso —Rio —Bueno, ya debo irme o se me hará tarde.

—Por favor ve con cuidado.

—Claro —Realizó una reverencia —Nos vemos Yue-chan —Se despidió de la pequeña mientras corría.

—Tan iguales —Suspiró Daichi mientras lo veía correr.

—Pero a la vez tan diferentes.

Kei siguió su camino. Caminaba mientras se rascaba el brazo debido a la comezón, tratando de resistirte ante la tentación de acariciar a todo felino con el que se encontrara. Después de recorrer unas calles más, su rostro mostró una enorme sonrisa al llegar a su destino. Aspiro hondo y entró al local. Un pequeño tintineo se escuchó cuando abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días —Saludó una joven sin prestarle atención debido a que se encontraba arreglando un gran ramo de flores.

—Buenos días, Yachi-san —Contestó con energía.

Al escuchar su voz, la joven lo observó y sus ojos brillaron.

—Kei —Se acercó a él y sujetó sus mejillas —Has crecido mucho.

—Y tú engordado —Yachi dejó de apretar sus mejillas y bajó la vista avergonzada —¡Ah! Pero no lo digo como ofensa. Quiero decir —Aclaró su garganta —Es normal que tu estómago crezca en esto momentos, ya que el bebé que llevas dentro se está desarrollando —Se cruzó de brazos —Así que mientras más gordita te pongas creo que es mejor.

—Ah… ¿Gracias?

—No hay de qué —Sonrió. Apartó la vista de Yachi y sus ojos comenzaron a buscar por todo el local lleno de flores.

—Está en la parte de atrás. Espera un segundo.

Yachi salió por una puerta, a los pocos segundos entró un joven de piel más bronceada que la de Hitoka y varias pecas adornaban sus mejillas. Al verlo, Kei corrió y lo abrazó con entusiasmo.

—¡Yamaguchi-san! —El mayor dio varios pasos atrás para evitar caer —Ah, lo siento —Se separó y rio con nerviosismo —Me emocioné un poquito.

—Tan energético como siempre —Revolvió su cabello —¿Cómo has estado?

—Yo bien —Sonrió —De hecho, he venido por…

—No te preocupes —Interrumpió Yachi —En eso estaba hace rato —Sonrió.

—¿De verdad? —La de cabello rubio asintió —Genial, gracias.

—Kei —Habló Yamaguchi —¿Jugaste con algún gato?

—¿Qué? Ah —Desvió su mirada y escondió su brazo con discreción —No.

Yamaguchi suspiró —Voy por el botiquín.

—Kei, sabes que no debes hacer eso —Lo reprendió Yachi mientras lo llevaba a una silla.

—Lo siento.

Yamaguchi volvió con una pequeña caja y se la entregó a Yachi. Ella comenzó a atender su brazo mientras Yamaguchi se concentró el ramo de flores que se había quedado a medias.

—Tu vista —Habló Yachi mientras le aplicaba el gel en su brazo —¿Le pasó algo malo?

—No. Mi vista sigue perfecta como siempre —Se quedó pensando —Incluso sigo viendo igual de bien cuando es de noche.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Hitoka sorprendida y el menor asintió con energía —Entonces ¿Por qué llevas esos lentes? No los traías el mes pasado.

—Ah. Sobre eso —Comenzó a explorar del lugar con sus ojos mientras hablaba —Papá descubrió que me las ponía en secreto y al final me las dio como recuerdo —Sonrió —Para tener algo de él siempre conmigo.

—¿Eh? —Yachi le prestó más atención a los anteojos de armazón negro y cayó en cuenta a que se refería —Yo… lo… lo siento —Comenzó a disculparse mientras tartamudeaba —No debí decir algo tan imprudente. Yo…

—Está bien, Yachi-san.

—Pero —Intervino Yamaguchi —¿No te hace daño la graduación?

—Para nada. Mi papá les mandó a quitar la graduación y las micas son de adorno —Se acomodó los lentes —Apenas llevo una semana con ellos y todavía no me acostumbro, pero —Suspiró —Bueno —Se levantó de la silla y observó su brazo que estaba tomando su color natural —Gracias, Yachi-chan. Es hora de irme o papá se preocupará.

Los adultos se negaron al recibir el dinero del pequeño, pero él los convenció (obligó) de que lo aceptaran.

—Nos vemos, Yachi-san —Se despidió con el enorme ramo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—Estoy bien. Nos vemos, Yamaguchi-san.

—Con cuidado, Tsukki —Ante esa última palabra el menor se detuvo en la puerta y Yamaguchi cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo —Lo siento, yo…

—Yamaguchi-san, mañana después de la escuela —Volteó a verlo y le sonrió comprensivo —¿Puedes contarme otra historia de cuando eran pequeños?

—Claro —Le devolvió la sonrisa —Será un placer.

El pequeño caminaba con tranquilidad. La irritación de su piel estaba desapareciendo y había conseguido el ramo. Yamaguchi le había regalado unas cuantas flores demás, le colocó un colorido papel con estampados de pasteles de fresa y un moño rojo. Sin duda su padre se pondría feliz ante el regalo.

Kei dobló en una esquina y sus ojos se iluminaron ante la persona que caminaba a unos cuantos metros.

—¡Ushiwaka-san! —Gritó mientras daba grandes pasos para alcanzarlo.

Ushijima detuvo se detuvo y se dio la vuelta —Pequeño Kei —Habló con voz neutral mientras lo veía acercarse —Buenas tardes.

—Ah, buenas tardes —Saludó y ambos volvieron a caminar —Que bueno que lo encuentro —Sonrió —Finalmente le puedo contar que me he vuelto bueno en los bloqueos —Habló con entusiasmo —Mi padre me ha ayudado y dice que aprendo rápido.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Me metí a un equipo y detuve todos los balones… bueno, casi todos, pero fui el que más bloqueos hizo.

—Me alegro —Kei sonrió orgulloso —Y que tal eres recibiendo —El pequeño frunció el ceño y guardo silencio —Eso me lo dice todo.

—No me gusta recibir—Arrugó su pequeña nariz.

—Debes trabajar en tus puntos débiles.

—Lo hago pero… —Suspiró —Ushiwaka-san. ¿Usted cree que pueda ser tan buen bloqueador como él?

—Sin duda lo serás —Lo contempló por un momento antes de volver a dirigir su vista al frente —Aquí nos separamos, pequeño Kei —Se detuvieron en una esquina.

—Ushiwaka-san, ¿No ha ido a verlo? —Preguntó curioso pero el mayor no respondió. Kei suspiró ante su silencio —¿No piensa visitarlo?

—No creo que deba —Bajó la mirada.

—Claro que debes —Lo tomó de la manga de su camisa —Porque al final terminaron siendo buenos amigos. Entonces —Sostuvo el ramo con cuidado —¿Iras? Aunque sea un momento.

Ushijima observó sus ojos llenos de decisión y suspiró —No vas a darte por vencido hasta que acceda ¿Verdad? —El pequeño asintió —Bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Sólo si accedes practicar los recibimientos.

El menor se quedó pensando por un momento y después asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro —Hecho.

Kei daba grandes pasos. Se había entretenido y ahora se le estaba haciendo tarde. Llegó a la calle donde vivía y aceleró más el paso ante la persona que se encontraba delante de su casa.

—¡Papá! —Gritó mientras corría hacia él.

—Kei —Le sonrió con dulzura el de piel bronceada —Ya me estaba preocupando.

—Lo siento —Sonrió —Me entretuve un poco.

—¿Jugando con los gatos que te encontrabas?

—No… Bueno, sólo uno.

—Sabes que no debes.

—Pero… ¡Ah! —Observó la pequeña caja que llevaba en las manos e infló enojado sus mejillas —Dijiste que ibas a esperarme para comprar el shortcake.

—No es mi culpa que te tardarás —Su hijo lo fulminó con la mirada —Ya, ya —Revolvió su cabello —En otra ocasión ¿Te parece?

—Bien —Contestó resignado.

—Kei —Le extendió el brazo —¿Estás listo? —Su hijo asintió y sujetó su mano —Entonces en marcha.

Ambos caminaban con tranquilidad. Kei hablaba de su aventura mientras su padre lo escuchaba con atención. Cuando estaban por llegar a su destino, el pequeño suspiró y se aferró a la mano de su padre mientras detenía sus pasos.

—Papá —Bajó la mirada.

—Kei —Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura —¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos? —Su hijo asintió —Si te ve triste entonces él también lo estará.

—Lo siento —El pequeño aspiró hondo y levantó su rostro —Bien, ya estoy listo —Sonrió.

Volvieron a emprender el paso. Caminando entre los pilares de concreto y saludando a una que otra persona con la que se encontraban. Cuando llegaron a su destino, el menor dejó el ramo frente al pilar que se encontraba frente a él. Aspiró hondo y sonrió ante el columna que tenía gravado su nombre.

—Hola, papá —Habló el pequeño con la vista en la columna —Papá y yo venimos a ver cómo has estado. Sé que te visitamos todos los días, pero hoy se cumple otro año desde que te fuiste al cielo para poder cuidarnos desde ahí. Por eso, te trajimos tu comida favorita —Levantó su rostro ante la persona que sujetaba su mano —¿Verdad? Papá Tetsuro.

—Así es —Habló el de cabello oscuro. Tetsuro suspiró y colocó la caja en el lugar donde indicaba el descanso eterno de la persona que seguía siendo dueño de su corazón —Tu hijo y yo lamentamos la tardanza —Sonrió con tristeza —Pastelito gruñón.


End file.
